Better Than Revenge
by WonderlessDreamer
Summary: Stiles has had feelings for Lydia since the third grade and now that she finally has feelings for him, theres a new girl in the picture. Malia transferred to Becan Hills and captured Stiles' heart. Lydia is not happy about this.


Lydia was up at the crack of dawn applying her makeup. She always needed to make sure she looked picture perfect for school, even if that meant waking up extra early in the morning. She curled her hair and put on her favorite outfit. A long sleeved baby blue lace shirt tucked into a black high waisted skirt, along with a pair of black wedges to mach. She always had to be the best looking girl in the school.

It was now around 7:30 and Lydia was waiting for her best friend Allison to pick her up. They always drove to school together. Lydia felt her phone vibrate, she picked it up, seeing that it was a text from Allison.

Text; Uh, hey. I'm running really late today so I cant pick you up..sorry.

Lydia sighed in frustration, they only other person who would be willing to drive her to school would be Stiles. _Stiles. _She got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him. Ever since she had gotten closer to Scott and his pack, she started developing some feelings for Stiles. He was goofy, sweet, and gently. She had never met a guy like him and the fact that he also had feelings for her made her all happy inside.

There was just one problem. Lydia was completely terrified to admit her feelings for him. She didn't exactly know why, she just couldn't do it. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey Lydi's, something wrong" She smiled to herself, he was always concerned about her. "I need to drive to school with you, Allison is running late." She said in a nonchalant tone. "Alright, I'll be over soon." She heard the other line go dead and she put her phone back in her purse.

A few minuets later she heard a familiar honking noise coming from outside, she knew it was from Stiles' jeep. She made her way down the stairs and out the door, seeing the blue jeep in her drive way. Stiles waved at her, a small smile on his face. She smiled back slightly and walked to the car then got in. "That was awfully quick." Lydia said as she looked over at him. "I was leaving my house when you called. Plus, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting for too long."

It was simple little actions he did that made Lydia's heart skip a beat. No guy had ever been so sweet to her in her entire life and honestly, she loved the feeling. The drive to school was quiet there wasn't anything for them to talk about. Lydia enjoyed the silent though, it was peaceful..unlike everything else going on in her life right now.

They soon arrived at school and she unbuckled her seat belt as he turned off his jeep. "Thanks for driving me, Stiles." He smiled at her. _Adorable. _She thought. "Anytime. See you third period!" She started to walk away from him. "See ya!"

Once she got to her locker she shoved all her irrelevant books in and took the ones she need. For some reason she felt happier than usual. Maybe it was the car ride with Stiles. She shrugged and walked to her first class, eager for third period to come.

Lydia's first two classes seem to drag on forever. She would glance at the clock every five minuets but finally now third period and she knew Stiles would lighten the mood. She quickly walked to her English class and saw Stiles sitting in his dest, starring off into space. She giggled a bit and took a seat next to me. "Earth to Stiles!" She snapped her fingers and he quickly shook his head, a small blush creeping up to his cheek. "I..u-uh, sorry.." He looked down obviously embarrassed. Before Lydia could open her mouth to speak, the teacher walked in and ordered everyone to remain silent in their seats. Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed, facing front.

She could tell the teacher was in a bad mood so there wouldn't be much time to talk. Occasionally Lydia would glance over at Stiles who was writing inside his notebook. Except he wasn't writing he was..drawing? It seemed like he was sketching a girl. Lydia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Stiles happened to be an amazing drawer but he wasn't drawing her he was drawing some other girl with completely different features. She pouted slightly, wondering who he was drawing. The bell suddenly run and everyone rushed out of the class room for lunch. "Walk with me to lunch?" Lydia asked him. He nodded, not really seeing to pay attention.

The pack was sitting at the table they usually sat in. Isaac sitting next to Scott, the two of them laughing while Ethan and Aiden playfully picked on Kira and Allison who were sitting across the table. Lydia took a seat next to Kira and Stiles sat beside her. She couldn't help but notice how dazed he was, it was strange. He was perfectly fine this mooring.

Suddenly a petite brunette walked up to them, a shy smile on her face. "Stiles..hey. I thought you said we'd eat lunch together.." Lydia glared at the girl. She snorted at how pathetic the girl was, disrupting them just to take him away? Yeah right. By this time the whole tabe was watching the girl. "Oh, right. Here." He scooted over a bit to make room. "you can sit with us." He smiled at her and she nodded and took a seat.

Lydia felt a sudden rush of jealousy within her. _This_ was the girl Stiles was sketching in class, _she_ was the reason his mind was somewhere else. She kept her glare on the girl a small smirked tugging at the end of her lips. '_There's nothing I do better than revenge' _She thought.


End file.
